Percabeth Forever
by Abby queen of the fandom
Summary: This is just an adorable little one-shot about a Percabeth proposal! Takes place after Blood of Olympus, mild spoiler, but not major. Lots of fluff :)


**Hey guys! This is just an adorable little one-shot I dreamt up, so enjoy! This will be told in Percy's POV, just like old times guys! Ha haha hahaha *gross sobbing from the distance* I, I'm fine, just read your stupid fanfic.**

These past few years have probably been the best of my life. No apocalyptic wars to fight, or quests, or some crazy goddess separating us. Me and Annabeth that is. Shortly after our war on the giants and Gaea, I posed the question: What do you think of going to New Rome and finishing our Senior year and going through college there? Okay, okay, it wasn't that smooth. It went more like this. "So, umm, Annabeth, I was thinking. New Rome, our truce, I had thought, Senior year? College?" Real smooth Perce, real smooth. She laughed and slapped my arm, "Of course Seaweed Brain!" Thank the gods.

Flash forward 5 years later, and we've both just graduated. We're both sitting on the sofa, her in front of me laying back on my chest. Her curly blonde hair tickles, but I'm so happy right now, I don't have the heart to ask her to move. I'd be perfectly happy staying here in California here with her, but perhaps it would be fun to head back home to New York, Camp Half-Blood. And my mom, it would be nice to see her in a way that's not an iris-message.

"Annabeth."

"Mmrh." She sounded like she had fallen asleep, I sit up, so she'll have to get up and listen.

"What do you think about going over to Camp Half-Blood for a week or two?" She shakes out her hair and turns around to look at me.

"Of course! When are we going to go?"

"Woah, eager much? I don't know, a day or two?"

"I can't wait! I have to get packed, and call Chiron, and –" I cut her off with a kiss, "Sounds like a yes then, but let's stay here for a sec, " I wriggle back down so I'm laying down again, "I'm so comfy!" Annabeth shoves my chest and jumps up, "C'mon Seaweed Brain, let's go!"

I've never seen anyone pack so fast in my life. Annabeth flew around our room throwing stuff into suitcases and rattling items off of a mental list. Holy Hera, I've never seen her pack so fast! I must have been standing there like an idiot because I hear her call over, "Stop staring Percy, and help me pack!"

It took us just short of two hours to pack, and I double check my bag for my secret little surprise. Okay, it's no real mystery to anyone really that I've been wanting to propose, but with Annabeth all caught up in school, she hasn't really noticed, but I don't mind. All the more exciting for her, but nerve-wracking to me.

It's really hard to hide something from Annabeth, I'm surprised that she didn't question me about this. Heck, I even went over to her dad's house to ask for his blessing the old-fashioned way. When I had pulled up to his house, Annabeth's step-mom answered the door squealing "I know why you're here! I've been waiting for this! You better tell me all about this Percy." "Yes, ma'am," was all I could squeak out.

It took the both of us to zipper both of the suitcases, we packed A LOT! I mean, did we really need four hair brushes? Really? Finally we made it up to the train-station. I hated driving long distance and this was way faster. Annabeth leans over and asks "What is in that bag that you keep checking it?" as I check my backpack-carryon for the umpteenth time. "Nothing." She'll know soon enough.

The train ride was quick, considering I slept most of the time. Also, I drooled. Apparently I never grew out of that. Funny the things that stick around even after so many years. When I woke up, she had her head resting on my shoulder and she was gently snoring. I reached down, without disturbing her and grabbed my sweatshirt and spread it over her to keep her warm. Soon after, I fell asleep too.

We woke up when the train reached the New York Station. Even though I slept for a good part of the trip, I still felt tired. It's odd how no matter how much you sleep as you travel, you still feel tired.

It was like New York was calling me, I felt at home once my feet touched the ground at the station. I could feel the chaos that awaited me in the city. I love it. I slipped my hand in my Wise Girl's and grabbed a bag as she took the other and we walked out of the station and hailed a cab. I paid the cabbie a bit more, considering he had to drive a bit out of his way to what seemed the middle of nowhere on the sound, but what he was blind to, was my home.

Annabeth was bursting at the seams with excitement as we climbed the hill. So was I, some of my best, and worst memories were made here. I was glad to be back. Someone yelled from the distance, "Percy and Annabeth are back!" Chiron trotted out of the Big House and waved hello. Suddenly all eyes were on Chiron, "Why didn't you tell us Percy and Annabeth were coming?" asked Piper, I guess she was staying here too, and where she was "nice to see ya Perce," Jason Clapped me on the back. "You too Grace. How's your four-eyes?" Jason pushed his golden glasses further up on his nose, "Fine. Your head still filled with kelp?" Nice to see some familiar friends.

That afternoon at camp was a whirlwind of activities, and greetings, and old friends. It felt like old times.

Finally, I met up with Annabeth after dinner and we walked down to the lake. "What're we doing down at the lake this late for?"

"Just wait and see," I grabbed her hand and we waded down into the water. I willed the lake to let us stay dry. We waded down to a familiar place from six years ago. Annabeth looked up at me. "You remembered?"

"Of course."

"I, I was thinking Annabeth," I dropped down to one knee, "I want to build something permanent with you." I pulled out the ring, a golden ring with an owl with a diamond belly and eyes, and little pieces of golden seaweed curling down from it. Annabeth's eyes glistened with tears. Of happiness I hope… "Yes, Percy! Yes!" I don't think that I've ever smiled bigger. I slipped the ring on her finger and for a moment we were the only people in the world. This was definitely the best underwater kiss ever.

**What did you guys think? I for one am having a huge feels attack! Please r+r! Thanks, Abby.**


End file.
